


Brother Epson

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Photographer Sam, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam couldn't even make it two hours into his first gallery show. Lucifer handed him champagne and the more tipsy he got, the more he just kept staring at all these artfully lighted pictures of Lucifer naked on every wall. They needed to get out of this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Epson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeZest100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeZest100/gifts).



> YOOOO HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY [CASEY](http://orangezest100.tumblr.com/) I PROMISED YOU SOME VARIATION OF THIS IN A COLLEGE AU FORM LIKE FIFTEEN TRILLION YEARS AGO SORRY HAHHHH
> 
> beta reading by [luc](http://markhellagrino.tumblr.com/) because she's a gorgeous fucktruck
> 
> also the title comes from two different brands of photo paper because i'm totally a clever fuck

Sam was nervous, his long fingers fidgeting over one another as he sat in the passenger seat. Lucifer smiled and took one hand off the wheel to lay it on the younger man’s nearest thigh.

“You worry too much, Sam. They’ll love you.” The gallery was two streets up and already the streets were crowded with yuppie-filled traffic. “Balthazar loved all of your shots. I’ve known him for fifteen years and I don’t think I’ve ever heard him say he loved anything.”

“He likes snorting coke off of French hookers.” Sam smirked at him and laced their fingers together.

“Yes, but one: we don’t talk about that in polite conversation, and two: he likes that, but he said he loved your photos.” Lucifer turned into a parking garage a block away from the gallery and used his rather considerable aggressive driving skills to steal a good spot from a BMW.

Sam laughed under his breath and closed his eyes, fingers tapping as he went through a relaxation exercise in his head. The whole time, Lucifer held his hand, gently stroking over a small scar on Sam’s thumb with his own. After a minute Sam opened his eyes and stared out at the bright lights of the city beyond the garage.

“It’s now or never.” He leaned over and gave Lucifer a quick kiss before they both exited the car.

The gallery was packed, all of Lucifer’s friends in the industry having done them a favor by promoting Sam’s show anywhere and everywhere they could. As soon as Sam stepped inside he was swarmed by curious upper-class art snobs. Lucifer snatched two flutes of champagne from a passing tray and gave one to Sam, who looked eternally grateful. Balthazar stood at the other side of the room and raised his glass to them.

Sam blushed at the seemingly endless praise thrown his way and answered as many questions as he could before Lucifer dragged him off. They needed to mingle and Sam was too polite to tell the initial group the fuck off so he could get beyond the front door. Not even ten minutes in and already Lucifer was playing bodyguard. Sam’s size made him intimidating, almost six and a half feet of pure muscle, but Sam was basically a glorified golden retriever puppy when it came right down to it. Granted, Lucifer didn’t think anyone else he’d been with had ever actually made him limp for days like Sam could, but the man was still more kind and gentle than anyone else he knew. With as cruel as his life had been, Sam was still so sweet. It was something Lucifer didn’t quite understand, but admired more than he could say.

After another hour or so of walking through the show, the questions Sam was getting were changing from those of inspiration or equipment to ones about pricing and shipping; if he could make smaller copies of one photo and how much that might be. It was here that Lucifer was truly glad he could be Sam’s agent, because if he wasn’t Sam would sell himself too short. Of course he listened in on negotiations, but he didn’t say anything about the asking prices on his prints. Lucifer looked out of the corner of his eye, amused at how shocked Sam seemed with what these people were willing to pay for great art.

Sam leaned into him after the tenth sale and whispered into his ear. “Can we get out of here soon?”

Lucifer nodded and started for the exit, not bothering to give any explanation or grand gesture as they quietly slipped out. If Sam wanted to leave, they would leave. Besides, Balthazar could handle any other purchases for them. Once outside Sam loosened his tie and untucked his dress shirt, stretching his arms high above his head.

“Was it the money?” Lucifer knew Sam wasn’t always the most comfortable when large sums of money were being spent or exchanged, having grown up in poverty didn’t do much to acclimate him to a lifestyle where some people would literally just throw thousands of dollars away without a thought.

Sam shook his head gave a smug grin. “I’ll tell you when we get to the car.”

The walk back to the car seemed shorter, but it was only because there was less traffic on the sidewalk. They found the car easily and slipped in. Sam grabbed him roughly by the shoulders the moment they were seated and pulled him into a rough kiss, biting his lips and growling into his mouth. Lucifer put his hand over the fly of Sam’s slacks and felt his cock pushing against the zipper. Oh, so _that_ was why he wanted to leave.

He pulled back to breathe, grunting when Sam tried hauling him closer to get to his neck. The sting of the younger man’s teeth made him hiss. He pushed closer because as unprofessional as it was, he loved when Sam got possessive.

“You know we could’ve gone upstairs if you wanted to fuck.” As Lucifer spoke Sam dug his teeth in almost to the point of drawing blood.

He laughed darkly against Lucifer’s skin and pulled back just enough to make eye contact. “This is your fault, Luc.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. “How so?”

Sam looked down at his mouth, then back into his eyes. “You gave me champagne then paraded me around a gallery filled with pictures of you naked.”

“We still could’ve gone upstairs.” Lucifer’s eyes fluttered when Sam’s grip on his shoulders tightened.

“I don’t know if anyone would buy prints from you after hearing you scream my name like a slut—”

Lucifer cut Sam off with another kiss, pulling Sam’s tongue into his mouth and sucking hard. The groan it earned him was felt more than heard, nothing but a deep rumble in Sam’s chest. He pressed his hand into the hard line of Sam’s cock, kneading and massaging until Sam was pushing back into the touch. The kiss broke and Lucifer gave a cursory glance around the garage to make sure they were alone before scooting back against the door.

“Lean back.”

Sam smirked and pulled the lever at his side until he was all but laying against the back seat. He opened his pants and the bottom half of his shirt. Lucifer batted his hands away after that and opted not to spend time on foreplay like he normally would. Just because they were alone for the moment didn’t mean someone wouldn’t walk by at any time and see Sam exposed in the front seat of their car.

His fingers barely met around Sam’s shaft and gripping it made his own cock throb and his hips tilt up. They were twenty minutes from home and his body was already begging to be fucked. If he was lucky Sam would actually pull his pants off rather than tearing the seams and fabric by ripping them away impatiently. If he was lucky. If not, that was what he had a tailor for.

Lucifer sucked on the head of Sam’s cock with a soft hum and wrapped his hand around whatever wouldn’t fit into his mouth. Sam had plenty of length to spare, all of it throbbing in Lucifer’s grip and against his tongue. Small, cut-off thrusts shoved more of Sam’s cock into his mouth until he let go so Sam could fuck up unto his throat.

Sam grabbed him by the back of his neck, his gentle hold in Lucifer’s hair going tight to hold him in place. The only saving grace Lucifer had against choking was the amount of practice he had with Sam fucking his throat. He held still and let his mouth be used, his own dick pushing against the front of his slacks painfully.

Sam began trembling when he was close, his breath shaking until all he could do was gasp Lucifer’s name. Come dribbled out of Lucifer’s lips and back down Sam’s cock until it started soaking into the silk of his boxers. More stains they weren’t going to explain to the maids.

Lucifer swallowed what he could and wiped his mouth as he sat up straight and shoved the key into the ignition with more force than was necessary. Sam hummed happily as he tucked himself back into his pants and sat his seat back up. Traffic was a bit calmer as they pulled out and headed home.

They were barely two minutes away from the garage and the gallery when Sam reached over and opened Lucifer’s pants.

“If we crash, it’ll be your fault, Sam.” Lucifer grit his teeth as Sam squeezed him and pulled him free.

Sam chuckled in response and wrapped a warm hand around him. The speed limits were all too damn slow and the even the handful of cars around them were too much traffic. A soft palm slid over the head of his cock, rubbing a constant circle until Lucifer was white-knuckling the steering wheel. They sped through a yellow light and Lucifer didn’t even have to look to see Sam’s self-satisfied smile.

“I don’t know why I let you get away with this.”

Sam grinned playfully. “You let me get away with everything.”

It was true, but it was hardly his fault that he fell in love with Sam as completely as he did. He couldn’t imagine his life going in any direction that didn’t lead to Sam.

Even using his off-hand, Sam was too good at this. He twisted his wrist this way and that, squeezing with uneven pressure all the way up to the head. Then he’d rub just behind, get the pressure at the base of Lucifer’s spine to build and build, only to back off and frustrate him. Sam made him crazy.

He pulled into their driveway too sharply, unable spare time to keep the tires from squealing. Sam had him aching and if they didn’t finish this, he might actually kill something. The gleeful spark in Sam’s eyes did nothing to alleviate the feeling. Lucifer barely remembered to lock the car once he made himself decent and all but jumped out.

Sam unlocked the door and Lucifer shoved him through it and slammed it back shut. He could hear seams ripping in both of their outfits as they hastily undressed on their way to the couch. Rough hands grabbed at his ass and thighs, pulling him until they both fell onto the cool leather cushions.

The virtue of youth was that Lucifer could feel that Sam was already hard again, their cocks brushing against one another as they rolled their hips languidly. Stopping to get the lube would mean they’d have to stop kissing, and Lucifer wasn’t exactly fond of that idea. It wasn’t like they didn’t have all night anyway.

Sam’s fingers brushed across his hole, making him shudder and buck sharply. Maybe they could shower once they were done here. The tiles weren’t very forgiving, but Lucifer knew Sam would enjoy kneeling behind him and licking him open just the same.

Sam gasped for breath when they pulled away, switching to the side of Lucifer’s neck he hadn’t already marked. Lucifer pressed kisses to Sam’s hair and temple. Neither of them was capable of simply keeping their mouths off of each other’s skin in moments like this. They tasted too good to each other, skin too soft and begging for lips and teeth.

A hard smack landed across his ass and Lucifer bucked again, so damn close to coming all over Sam’s stomach. “My rough boy.”

Sam groaned and nipped his earlobe. “Greedy power-bottom bitch.”

Lucifer’s chest constricted, cock throbbing. The air always got thicker when Sam’s language turned foul.

“Watch your tone, or I won’t let you come again.” It was an empty threat, but it would provoke Sam.

“We both know you like having my cock in you too much, Luc.” Sam bit him again, right over the throbbing of his pulse.

Lucifer cradled the back of Sam’s head and began wondering if maybe Sam shouldn’t get a bit tipsy more often. Another smack made his ass sting, Sam’s hands grabbing and groping like he just couldn’t stand not being able to shove his fingers deep and rub Lucifer inside and out.

Two fingers brushed against his hole again and it was all he could take, coming across Sam’s chest and stomach from where his cock was pressed between them. Sam stopped grinding into him, the touch of his hands turning gentler, soothing where they spanked. They panted against each other’s mouths, kissing between breaths. Lucifer smiled into their kisses, a softness he only had with Sam making him melt into every press of their lips together.

Once they caught their breath, Sam pulled him into a deeper kiss, tongues pressing and sliding calmly in direct contrast to the almost savage harshness of every kiss prior. Lucifer pulled away and stood, walking off to the bathroom.

Sam followed and pinned him to the wall beside the door. If they left more stains, he was going to have to start paying the maids extra not to ask questions.

 

 


End file.
